The Man Who Has Everything
by gotrice4rodney
Summary: Naruto finds everything around him is awkward as if he's living in an alternate universe. He tends to go with the flow and doesn't seem to question anything because how wonderful this universe is to him. NaruSaku


I do not own Naruto.  
Masashi Kishimoto (c) Naruto

* * *

_A pink-haired kunoichi and a silver-haired man started running towards a person with a black coat with red clouds. The kunai that the kunoichi threw met with the man with the black coat but suddenly, the man dispersed into hundreds of crows. The observer started looking at his hands and suddenly time froze. The trees stopped bristling, the sky stopped moving, and the two people running froze. The observer's vision faded into darkness as if his eyes were closing._

"Naruto," Sakura yelled as she shook him awake. He sat upright on his bed in Konoha lying next to the pink-haired beauty. "Wh-what? Where am I," The spiky-haired blonde asked with a confused face, scratching his head as he looked around his room. "You were having another nightmare, sweetheart. You kept squirming around and started yelling 'Bring back Sasuke,' so I woke you up," Sakura explained. Though Sakura explained everything to him, Naruto looked even more confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and started questioning everything.

"_Why is she on my bed? Why did she call me sweetheart? Why did I yell out 'Bring back Sasuke,'"_ Naruto thought to himself.

He stared at Sakura's emerald green eyes with his ocean blue eyes and gave a puzzled look but then he started grinning. _"She said sweetheart,"_ Naruto thought. He continued thinking, _"Wow! Sakura is really pretty when she wakes up. Sure, I've seen her on missions, but I never really noticed how captivating she is."_ He gave a slight blush. Sakura tilted her head and smiled as she stared back.

"Oh Sakura-chan. Why are we on my bed sleeping together," Naruto asked cheerfully with a gigantic smirk. "Well, you haven't done laundry in almost a month so I came over and did it for you. As soon as I knew it, it was already 1 o'clock in the morning so I just crashed here with you. Seriously, Naruto, you need to learn how to take care of yourself better. I can't be doing this for you all the time," Sakura said in apprehension. She cupped Naruto's cheek and said, "Go back to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. We're meeting Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei at the arch tomorrow for the new mission Tsunade-shishou gave us." Her soft, luscious lips pressed against his left-whiskered cheek and she laid her head back down on his cloud-like pillow.

Naruto was lost with mixed emotions. _"What's going on here,"_ Naruto thought as he blushes from Sakura's warm touch. _"Sasuke… back? Sakura-chan… kiss? Huh? How,"_ he continued pondering scratching his head, _"I guess I need sleep. I must be really out of it. Kakashi has had me working hard these past few days, trying to perfect my Fuuton Rasenshuriken."_

He lied next to Sakura, staring at her. She looked like an angel. Her hair glistened in the moonlight and her cheeks were so rosy. He can't help but caress her soft, angelic face with his rough, callus hand. As Naruto pulls the blanket towards him, he noticed that he's shirtless. He checked under the blankets and also notices he's naked. His face lit red, eyes bulged, and steam started coming out of his nose and ears. _"Did we… No way! It can't be," _he thought. If Sakura was there, he might as well take advantage of his position. He had no idea what was going on but he didn't want to pass this up. He snuggled up against her warm, bare chest, arched his arm over her waist, and fell back to sleep.

"_Naruto! Snap out of it," a distant voiced yelled._

The blonde woke up when a stream of sunlight hit his eyes from the window. Sakura, in her cute, red outfit, was already awake, making eggs and bacon. Naruto went to the bathroom and came out with his usual piercing orange gear that everyone came to love, ready for the day ahead. He grinned at the sight of his childhood lover. She smirked and asked in a sympathetic voice, "Do you feel better?" He nodded, "Yeah… but I am still a bit confused. I'll get over it." "That's good, because I made eggs and bacon. Honestly, Naruto, you need to lay off the ramen once in a while. Too much of _anything_ will kill you. You also can't keep tricking me to come over and have sex every single day. Bah, I guess it's my fault for falling for it every time," Sakura lectured as she smiled over at Naruto's blank face.

Naruto seemed to have that look of a deer in the headlights. He turned pale and fell back. He quickly got back up and saluted, "Yush!"He just agreed to everything she said and went with the flow. He's hoping he'd get more play with her so he's trying to get on her good side. He's not going to question what happened between them last night because that would probably ruin the moment.

Naruto walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Not now," Sakura blushed, "I'm cooking, Naruto." Naruto picked her up from her waist and hurled her to his bed. He smirked and said, "I know. I'm hungry," and he leapt onto the bed with her like a fox-beast. Naruto isn't the type to be abrasive but desperate times call for desperate measures. Sakura took off her blood-rose blouse in such a hurry as if the world were to end any minute. "I want you now," Sakura exclaimed as she taunted him with her finger to come here. He took off his orange jacket and black shirt and leaned forward. He embraced her, rubbing his thumb slowly in little circles on her back while pressing his lips against hers. Oh God—her body was so warm. Her lips were gentle and she was so rough at the same time. It was so intense! Her wet tongue slid across his whiskered cheek. His face was so hot and moist. Naruto reached for her neck as she tilted her head to the right. "Naruto, you're such a beast," she yelled out as Naruto's mouth fondled her neck. She was so soft and she smelled fantastic. "Sakura-chan, I love you," Naruto whispered in her left ear as he continued fondling her neck. His hands reached lower and lower as Sakura's pleasure heightened. She pulled down her pants and undergarments and bit her bottom lip while Naruto helped her. Sakura leaned against the wall and opened her legs. Naruto licked his lips, placed his arms on her knees, and reached in for a kiss. Sakura closed in the gap. The kiss started off slow, innocent, and soft but surely sped to a rough, chaotic, and messy make out. His hands couldn't stop trembling. He was with the love of his life. At the moment he was pulling his pants down, he started smelling burnt bacon.

The kitchen was on fire. Sakura got up from her position and both tried to put out the fire. Luckily there was a fire extinguisher next to the front door. Naruto grabbed it and shot carelessly into his kitchen. The fire was out as was her passion to go on.

"Maybe we should get ready for our mission," Sakura stated as she weakly smiled. They got dressed and packed their weaponry and belongings and headed out the door.

As they were walking side-by-side down the maze of streets which made up their home village, Naruto slowly grabbed Sakura's hand and to his surprise, she didn't pull back. In fact, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm. Team 7 met at the arch where they're prompted to meet. Sasuke and Kakashi were leaning against the arch waiting, which Naruto found odd. One of the reasons was Sasuke was back, and an even more odd reason was Kakashi was EARLY! Never in his life as a shinobi has Naruto witnessed his sensei early.

"Seems like you guys had a _good_ morning," Kakashi smirked under his mask at Naruto and Sakura. She blushed as Naruto looked dimwitted. Sasuke looked worn out as he slouched his back. Naruto asked, "What happened to you, Sasuke?" He replied, "Big brother and I were working on Uchiha techniques last night. He said I'll be able to catch up to him in no time. This time, you won't beat me, Naruto. I have new powers to show you on the battle field." He gives a smirk as Naruto looks puzzled again. "By the way, my mom made us bento for our mission. It should last for 4 days. We'll be able to make it to the Land of Whirlpool by then," Sasuke continued. His attitude was totally different from what Naruto remembered. He's so cheery. It scared him. _"Is this a trap," _he thought.

Things seemed way out of order: the four of them together again, Sakura's passion for Naruto, and Sasuke and Itachi back in their home village with the Uchiha clan alive. It was what Naruto always wanted. But it was wrong. _"Or was it,"_ he thought. He blinked a few times, looked around, and started seeing everything slightly fade. He was hearing voices in his head saying:

"_Wake up, you idiot! It's not working… We're losing him…"_

His vision came back and he started staring at his team. _"Is this real,"_ Naruto pondered. Then a kiss on the cheek from Sakura stopped his thinking. She ran towards Kakashi and Sasuke as they were leaving Konoha and yelled, "Come on, we're going to be late for departure." Naruto ran up to them and they left the village for their mission.


End file.
